Caressing Ivory
by Keitorin09
Summary: He was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. And for once Kagome was going to let loose and enjoy herself..even if just for one night.. Kag/Sess one-shot?


**Caressing Ivory Keitorin09**

**AN : (Warning) This is a lemon, although not very explicit, it is what it is...so if you don't like this sort of think, I highly suggest you don't read further. This is my first attempt at a lemon, although not my first story, so criticisms are accepted as long as they are constructive and not hateful. Whether or not there will be a sequel, I have not decided.  
**

* * *

She sat, silken raven hair floating down the chair back, staring at the wall of silver. It wasn't actually a wall of silver, but it _was_ the glossiest hair she'd ever seen. (Especially on a man.) His neck arched and he exhaled a slow gust of breath as his eyes closed. Beautiful was the only way to describe him. The entire scene stretched out before her was tantalizing. Her round, blue orbs stayed locked on his visage as he continued, his expression changing minutely at each change of tone in the piece.

Suddenly, his head bowed forward, silver floating forward to hide his face, and Kagome's eyes went to his hands. A slight sigh escaped her lips, and she thought the sight before her was the most erotic thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

Sesshomaru's strong hands sank down to the piano sharply, but then slid gently up the key as he released it, stroking it with a loving caress. His head titled back, and his face and the expression he was making once again entranced her. It could only be described as sheer pleasure. Kagome had never, not even once, seen him show that expression before. As the music sped up, a few droplets of sweat peaked on his forehead. There he was in front of her, head thrown back in what could only be considered ecstasy, panting with his efforts, eyes closed tightly in concentration, sweat beading on his porcelain skin, and caressing ivory.

Kagome decided then and there, at that very precise moment, that that was the most seductive sight of her entire life. She could already feel the slight moisture begin between her thighs and she hadn't been so much as touched. She'd never once been envious of an inanimate object, but she felt extremely jealous of that piano right now. What she wouldn't give to be that piano, and to have Sesshomaru tickling her like he was the keys. She was sure she could put that expression on him.

The piece ended, too soon for Kagome's taste and she stood and applauded with the rest of the crowd. Sesshomaru's eyes slid open to reveal his lovely, and very glassed over, amber eyes. He stood gracefully and bowed. As he stood erect, Kagome's eyes found his and held him. Once she had his undivided attention, she let her tongue slip out and glide along her lower lip. Sesshomaru continued staring at her even as people began to approach him with conversations. She went to the bar to silently wait. She sighed. Kagome just could not, wouldn't even begin to admit, that she was desperately trying to have a one-night stand. That was just something she didn't do. However, as she sat waiting semi-patiently at the bar to be approached by Sesshomaru, she in fact, badly wanted a one-night stand. Five minutes passed in which Kagome sat fiddling with the silver chain loosely clinging to her neck, short black dress clinging to her thighs. Sesshomaru drew nearer, mesmerizing the curve of her ass and the arch of her back before sitting on the empty stool next to her. She glanced at him, almost shyly, out of the corner of her eye. A rosy shade enveloped her cheeks as she sat face to face with him, barely able to control the blissful awareness between her legs, at the very core of her. He held her gaze before a small smirk appeared on his pink lips. He stood again and turned away and Kagome's face fell in disappointment, before he turned back to her and held out a large palm. Kagome slid quickly from her seat, not holding a candle to the grace of her companion, and took his hand.

She couldn't help but stare at his face as she walked hand and hand with him out of the classy club towards the parking lot. She also couldn't help the smile from her lips, the blush of her face, nor the warmth in her body. They reached a silver sports car with the distinct BMW emblem on the back. After unlocking the door, Sesshomaru opened it for her and helped her in, before slowly walking to his side. The ignition clicked, and soft music played. It was classical. With a soft, sweet melody coming from a lone piano. Other than that melody, there was utter silence in the car. Kagome fidgeted nervously while sneaking glances at Sesshoumaru's face. It was impassive. No sign of the teasing smirk she'd witnessed mere moments ago, and also no sign of the passion she'd witnessed while he played. Her nerves tightened up a notch as she realized she had just gotten in the car with a friends' brother with the sole intention of having sex. Mind racing, she tried to justify her decision, but came up with more cons than anything. Not only was she having a one-night stand, but what if she had to see Sesshomaru in the future? What then? Not to mention Inuyasha may be furious with her. Was this really what she wanted…to make her best friend angry with her? Before she knew it, the car had stopped and she was parked in front of an extravagant condo. Sesshomaru turned to her and looked her over from the tips of her charcoal locks, to the rounded tips of her shoes. Kagome bit her lip in anticipation. Maybe he wouldn't find her suitable, and would change his mind. Slowly, his hand rose and traced gently down the right side of her jaw. Her eyes drooped closed at the sensation of his warm palm sliding along her skin.

"Tell me your name," his baritone demanded softly. Kagome's eyes shot open at that. He didn't know who she was? _Uh oh_, she thought. She supposed he wouldn't really have a reason to know her. According to Yasha, they'd never been close.

"Sakura," she blurted. In her mind she was smacking herself. She was lying all in an attempt to get laid by a hot guy. Her best friend's brother.

"Sakura.." He repeated. He then leaned in slowly and captured her lips as she let out a surprised gasp. It was smooth and sensual, and he didn't force her mouth open, just slipped his tongue along her lower lip in a caress. All of the common sense and mental argument left Kagome completely as she kissed him. Whether or not she was going to regret this in the morning, she didn't know. But one thing she definitely did know was that she was going to enjoy herself tonight.

The kiss broke for air, and Kagome saw her dazed eyes reflected back to her in amber. He slid his hand down her cheek once more before getting out of the car and walking to her side. He opened the door for her, and just as before, offered his hand to her. Without hesitation, Kagome slid her small hand into his and walked with him to his front door. It was quiet again, but it wasn't as awkward as had been in the car. Lust charged heat waves ran between them and kept the air alive with excitement as Sesshomaru's hand snaked out and slid along her skin as they made their way to his bedroom. Hand in hand, Kagome stayed beside him as she took in the king sized bed with black sheets. She would have bet that they were some high quality, maybe Egyptian cotton? They looked marvelous. All thoughts stopped when she felt a finger slide between the hollow of her breasts. The finger then slid back up past her collarbone and neck until reaching her chin, before tipping it up so he could catch her mouth again. The kiss quickly became heated, and Sesshomaru slid his tongue across hers in a silent request before she opened her mouth fully to him. As his tongue raided her mouth smoothly, his hand tangled in her hair to hold onto her head. Kagome felt like she was being devoured internally just as much as her body. Molten sensuality; that's the only way she could describe the burning she was feeling wafting through her entire being. Nothing had ever felt this good…this right. The heat was quickly building and Kagome slid her palm under his shirt and along his bare chest.

She noticed he was sweating and almost felt relieved that she wasn't the only one getting that hot. The pristine white shirt was almost completely transparent as it clung to his chest…to his abdomen…to his hips.. Kagome was now teetering between whether or not she was more jealous of his piano or his shirt. To be either one would be an absolute treat. The slickness of his chest was actually quite the turn on. Most men would sweat and it would seem gross, but she was pretty sure Sesshomaru could roll around in mud and still look extremely sexy. They were now on the bed, rolling themselves about, hair tousled, and lips swollen. Sesshomaru's shirt went first, as Kagome couldn't seem to keep her hands off of his chest. She was pretty sure she'd owe him a new one if the sound of buttons popping was any indication. Sesshomaru didn't wait a beat to slide Kagome's dress up over her head. When she lay naked, he suddenly stopped, and Kagome couldn't help but to bite her lip in anticipation.

What in the heavens could make a man stop when this close to having sex? But he continued to stare at her for a moment before he closed his eyes. Uncertain, she tried to cover herself, but his large hand soon began touching her face, cascading down her cheekbone towards her shoulder. Kagome's breath hitched. He was feeling her, not with his eyes, but with his hands, and it was a divine sensation to have him tickling her like he had been the keys. He used his fingers, not his whole hand, but merely the tips of his fingers as he traced her curves, thoroughly outlining her entire body with his finger tips in a gentle stroke.

"Close your eyes", he rumbled without opening his own. Kagome did immediately, and was pleased with the feeling that she couldn't anticipate. A contented sigh passed her lips, and if her eyes would have opened, she would have seen his smile. Not many saw it. In reality, only few, and never anyone in everyday passing. But in the arms of a woman he didn't know, and that he'd never see again either, he felt relaxed enough to grace her presence with a genuine smile. Even if she didn't see it.

Sesshomaru's fingers came into contact with her core, and Kagome's body shook with spasms. All he'd done was cup it, with his full hand, and her back arched to a degree a dancer would envy. It wasn't five minutes with his attentive hand that she was writhing and moaning like a wild animal trying to be caged. And that's precisely what she felt like…she was a beast being caged…but her capturer wasn't having to try hard to tame her. He was simply amazing. After she finally stopped shaking from the aftershock, Sesshomaru's entire upper body slid up hers like water. Her eyes opened as she groaned. He was glistening, and his muscles were rippling with his movement, and she could feel the very hardness of him come into contact with her thigh, and she very nearly came again.

Gold met azure in a gentle battle, as if he were asking her to throw up a white flag. Kagome's hand traced his strong jaw line and nodded in consent. His shaft slid into her and Kagome lost her breath all at once. For those who say size didn't matter, they hadn't had Sesshomaru's wide girth stretching them. It was a pleasure and pain combination. Five percent pain, but one hundred and ten percent sheer pleasure. He gave her a moment to adjust before she flexed her muscles in invitation. His pace was strong, just like he was, and he kept his large, capable hands gently embracing her hips as he quickened his pace.

The sweat was beading on his temple, just as it had during his playing… and his amber eyes were just as glazed… and his fingers continued their soft strokes. The only difference being that Kagome's hands smoothed over his alabaster back, and now she was the one caressing ivory. They exploded almost in unison, with gasps and moans and an authentic satisfaction. The breaths that raced slowly ebbed away to almost inaudible pants, and Sesshomaru slid from her and rolled to the side.

Kagome lay there for a moment, unsure what to do. The tingling ebbed away slowly, but not slowly enough. And now she was left in the bed of her best friend's brother with a mind full of mush. It wasn't like she often had one-night stands. Would he want her to leave now? In the morning maybe? As the electricity in the air flattened out into just a smoldering heat, she glanced to him nervously and was surprised to catch his stare. His arm slid around her belly and pulled her towards his front, so she stared away from him, but his warm embrace was still there hugging her figure tightly to his, and Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She could at least enjoy this for a short while longer, right?


End file.
